Xavier Xanxus (TBF)
Xavier Xanxus (ザビエルザン, Zabieru Harō-in) was an ordinary high school jock in Karakura High until "The Blight" swept the world. He is now a psychopathic and dangerous Fullbringer, hellbent on causing chaos to the remaining members of the human race. Appearance Xavier is a man who has a well-developed physique, portraying his age around to be late 20's or early 30's. With long, ragged, sun-accented blonde hair running down his shoulders and backside, it accents his fair complexion well and compliments his eerily pair of crimson eyes. The most unique thing about his slenderly toned visage is the tattoo (the focus of his Fullbring) upon his upper left pectoral, carved as a jagged and burnt crest upon his flesh. His attire resembles that of a flamboyant magician or sorceror, from days of old within the Material World's primeval era. A dark blue pauldron, wrapped by a golden-striped and blue diagonally aligned tunic, is fixated upon his left shoulder, leaving the rest of his right limb and chest completely bare. With only a single blue & golden striped wrist band upon his left forearm, the rest of his attire consists of a crimson bow-tied sash holding up his blue-enamored inscriptions over a golden baggy pair of pants, with little to nothing for his bare feet to wear. Personality Xavier is a bright light, flickering with wild abandon over a vast field. This is the best to invoke the imagery to describe the madness that holds Xavier captive and sways his idealogy, thoughts, and premising motivations. Any other means of analyzing him would leave the observer either with an enormous headache or convinced that his mind has been broken long before the Blight's intereference. Having always been a tad emotionally unhinged, Xavier believes that he is living in a waking nightmare and that everything he is perceiving is part of a sick game. Like Alice in Wonderland, he believes the whole world is some sick joke of a virtual land where anything is free game. Whether its purgatory or a version of Hell on Earth, Xavier gladly embraces his darker side and has no quarrel with unleashing the most horrific carnal aspects of his own dark desires upon his unsuspecting victims. Synopsis Affiliations History To understand the depth of Xavier's manic driven antics is to emphasize with what he lost. Xavier has lived an ordinary life, one filled with attention, adoration, adamant excitement. He was given the best clothes, he got the best education, had the most friends of his grade and was the most gifted in athletic department. Bearing a fetching physique, an infectious charismatic personality, and a very outgoing adventerous persona, Xavier was the living role model for all those who attended Karakura High. Then, the Blight occurred. A maelstrom of corruptive, destructive energy that tore apart the common man as if they were tissue paper. Invoked by the Hell King of the damned lands, Xavier was put forth in the heart of a graduation ceremony in which he would see his friends, family, and beloved all suffer under the gale of destructive power exerting upon their sanctuary of familiarity and comradery in the high school gym. A whisper within the back of his mind, asked him what he would do to stop the darkness from swallowing himself along with those he cared for. This whisper, unknown from its source, seemed to slow time as Xavier's perception of the painfully searing winds halted, just long enough for his eyes to register the detonating and shredded remains of his beloved not but a meter away from his own body. "Do you wish to suffer, or make their suffering your own strength?" It asked. It was a simple question, with bizarrely demented implications behind the premising query. But it was answered nonetheless, with a firm, "Yes," and that was all that was needed. His emotions let loose, and the black lightning bolt tattoo on his chest became gnarled, jagged, and distorted as all of the blood, energy, and miasmic presence that was devouring his family, friends, and beloved flowed directly into the brand that would become the focus of his Fullbring: Midnight Sun. Since the invoked occurrence of his damning power, Xavier's mind crashed into the fervent rationalization that the entire world that he knew of was a demented joke of the one he knew of. Trapped within a world that wasn't his own, he was determined to scorch as much earth he could see and lay waste to anything of resembling human life until he will be free from the torment of living in this life. Natural Skills/Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Due to the nature of his Fullbring awakening, Xavier has retained an abnormally high level of spiritual energy at his own disposal. Augmenting his physical prowess to a degree one would call inhuman for humanity, Xavier can freely exert this spirit energy in the most practical, unorthodox, and sinister means possible on mere reflexsive whims. Whether its to shatter barriers, melt steel, or even discharge a chaotic blast from his eyes, Xavier's means of manipulating his own spirit energy is both uncanny and volatilely dangerous. Inhuman Physical Attributes: Due to the coalescing nature of his spirit energy with his own physical aptitude, Xavier's already impressive stamina and muscle power has been bolstered to an astronomical plateau of strength. Having been seen launching seated Shinigami with a single pressurized punch, either packed by flames or his own monstrous spiritual power, Xavier is a force worth reckoning at close quarters, making him an even more dangerous opponent given his versatile array of spiritual weaponry at his disposal. Improvised Martial Artist: Comprised with all the different sportsman activities and athletic classhes he possessed in life, Xavier has turned that knowledge into a weaponized format to decimate his enemies with the best and most brutal form he could muster. With the dodging, evasive, and punishing momentum from his time spent in soccer, football, and basketball; the poise and grace he spent in archery, discus throwing, theater dancing; and the dexterous force of Karate, Tae Kwon Doe, and Judo, Xavier is a man who lives as a warrior who uses his own body as the only weapon he could desire. Equipment Fullbring ' Midnight Sun' (やはん太陽, Yahan Taiyō): A passively active ability that is infused with his own spirit energy, Xavier is often seen as a monster worse than most of the native Blight Landers that wander the desecrated landscape of the former World of the Living. His aura being that of a dark, violet-black flame that crackles like chaotic electricity and saps the warmth from the environment to feed its own heat, it is an energy that devours, corrupts, and consumes everything in his wake, much like the very miasmic storm that created the Blight itself. Scorching the flesh off bones, turning metal into sulfur ash, and detonating entire lines of inhabited structures into voluminous plumes of black flames, Xavier's power is both frightening and maddening in scope. Behind the scenes/Trivia Category:Fullbringer Category:Fullbringers